MEND MY BROKEN HEART (A kaisoo love story)
by Praise Anthony
Summary: Kim jong in needs a nanny for his five-year old son but he also needs something else ...he needs his broken heart to be mended and Kang so ra seems just like the right person for this job.


**CHAPTER** **ONE**

 **INTERVIEW**

#Kim_so_ras_pov

Staring at the magnificent building before me,I sighed before walking in.I was greeted by the driver who was standing outside.

"Hello sir,my name is kang so ra and I have an interview with Mr Kim today." I said politely

"Oh young lady, Mr Kim is waiting inside for you, you may go in." The elderly man said.

I bowed one more time before going in.

God,this house is big.would I ever get a house like this in my entire life.I thought as I walked in.soon my sight was greeted with two people.one was a young guy,probably my age mate,he looked so young,handsome and cute,I wouldn't lie,I had a thing for cute tall guys.

The other person in the room was a little boy of about five years.. he was so damn cute that I strangely had the urge to pinch his chubby cheeks.. there was a striking resemblance between these two ...probably they were brothers?

The two were playing a video game ,laughing and smiling .. God, I almost fainted at the sight ..they were so cuteee!!.

"Hello, my name is Kang so ra and I have a job appointment with Mr Kim,are you his kids?." I asked as politely as I could.

The two guys looked at me like i was crazy.I noticed that the eldest guy no longer had a smile on his face.his lips were pressed in a thin line.I wondered what I had done.

The silence was soon followed with a series of cute giggles, I saw the older guy smile at the young boy.

"Noona, my dad is Mr Kim." The little cutie giggled out and I felt myself go red, did I just disgrace myself...so this young guy here was the father to this cute boy and the owner of Kim's corporation...

Wait a minute!.

This baby faced guy was a bloody billoniare , I'm probably older than him and here I am, applying for the job of a nanny...

Someone kill me already..

*dead*

"You may have a sit miss Kang." Mr Kim said.I quickly sat on the sit opposite them.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know you were the one." I quickly apologized,I needed a job and I couldn't afford to loose this one.

"Hehe,noona, It's okay.my dad isn't angry, he gets that a lot since he's so handsome." The young boy said and I chuckled. _what a smart boy_.I thought.

"Hehe , noona,you're so pretty when you smile."

*Awwn,this boy was killing me with his cuteness.*

"What's your name?." I asked the boy smiling.

Immediately he stood up and bowed...

"Hello, my name is Kim Do young, I'm five years old." He cutely introduced himself still bowing.

"Oh my..you're such a sweetheart."I exclaimed and he smiled shyly.

"Dad,I like her,can she be my nanny?."

*

"Do young,I need to know if she's fit to take care of you so let me ask her a few questions okay?." Kai said,making the little boy pout before nodding his head and Kai smiled.

"So miss kang, do you have any experience in this field,have you worked as a nanny before?." Kai asked.

"Well... no sir, I haven't worked as a nanny before but I babysit my aunt's kids at time so yes, I can say I have experience.kids love me a lot.. and I believe I can take care of little do young perfectly well." I said.

He looked at me with his strict expression for some seconds before speaking..

"Can you stay with my son from 7a.m to 7p.m, I'm always so busy at the company so I need someone that can stay with him till I get back especially since he's on holidays now." Kai said

*helloo,I'm freaking jobless ,so why not*

"Yes sir, I can." I replied.

"Good. You can start work tomorrow, I'm home for today." kai said.

Yes sir.I said with a smile but deep within me, I was already dancing "oppa gagnam style.

For the first time in my life, I got a job that pays well.Hell,I'm the nanny to a freaking billionaires' son.

"Dad, you're done right?, I have some questions for noona." Do young said surprising his dad and me.

"What questions do young?."

The little boy smiled slyly before turning to me.

"Noona, I don't see a ring on your fingers, are you single?"

*wth?!*

"Do young.." his dad called surprised.

"Well,yes I am cutie ..why?." I replied curious.

"Hehe ...great!"

"My dad here is so busy with work,he has no time for himself and he's also single, I know he feels lonely when I'm not around and noona, you're very pretty and nice, so can you be his girlfriend?."

 _omgg!!._

 _what the hell??!!_

~*~

A/N:

who else loves Do young?? :-) :-)


End file.
